The Shores of Freedom
by Shaz1
Summary: A little bit of Jack and Ana, how they are both afraid to admit their feelings, a little one shot! Typos fixed!


Title: Shores of Freedom

Author: Sharron Ibbitson

Rating: G

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, although I am sure Jack would love to visit Yorkshire for a little while……

Also the song doesn't belong to me it is Joseph Arthur's fine piece of work! (The Honey and the Moon- changed in places to fit with this!)

Please review!!!

The Shores of Freedom

Jack sat looking out across the expanse of blue that surrounded him, his mind drifting to times past and present. His heart ached for what he was missing, missing by his own hands because he did not have the courage to speak the words hi heart longed him to express.

Anamaria sat with his legs dangling over the side of the Pearl. She loved this ship, obviously not as much as her Captain did, but this was her freedom as well as his. She sighed to herself, she had found herself thinking of her Captain a lot recently, and as more than just a friend or a Captain. She had no idea when she had fallen in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, she simply knew that she had. It was the Captain that she loved, or the pirate it was the man. She loved everything that made up the puzzle, although she knew for a fact that she still didn't really know him, she doubted that anybody ever really honestly would. She sighed again and drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She had never known anyone quite like her, he was everything that she loved in a man with a few irritating habits thrown in.

 She had a feeling that he felt the same about her, in fact he had told so one drunken night. The memory sent shivers down her spine as she recalled his slurred words making her heart leap out of her chest. They were both hardened pirates used to battle wounds and injured yet neither one of them seemed to have the courage to risk a wound to the heart.

_Don__'t know why I'm still afraid_

_If you were not real I would make you up_

_I wish that I could follow through_

_I know that your love is true _

_And deep as the sea_

She placed her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes, as if she could block out her feelings, it was wrong. She knew that she shouldn't love Jack. No one should love a pirate Captain, he was too much of a rogue, yet he was somehow everything that she had ever hoped and dreamed of.

_And right now, everything you want is wrong_

_And right now all your dreams are waking up_

_And right now I wish I could follow you_

_To the shores_

_Of freedom_

_Where no one lives_

She looked up her eyes drifting across the ship behind her, and she almost laughed when she saw the object of her affection sat across the deck almost unconsciously mirroring her position. She remembered the first day that she had met the insufferable Captain, his eyes had been gleaming with mischief as he tried his best to convince her to join him for the night, in his cabin. She had slapped him, hard, setting the trend for most of their meetings in the future, yet he had amazed her by how well he had taken her reaction. It became a habit for every time he docked in Tortuga to try it on with her and every time she rebuffed him with a hard slap across the face, it became almost like a game to them, she chuckled to herself he would probably have been terrified if she had accepted.

_I remember when we first met_

_And everything was still a bet_

_In loves game_

She looked across the sea, just as the sun was beginning to set and the moon was rising in the sky, this was her favourite time of day, as the moon played catch up with the sun and the sky darkened, se had always felt that this was when the sea stirred passion in her, and truly made her feel free.

_Right now everything is turning blue_

_And right now the sun is trying to kill the moon_

_And right now I wish I could follow you_

_To the shores_

_Of freedom_

_Where no lives_

She turned around once more to where jack had been sat minutes before, yet where he had been was now and empty deck.

"Is this space taken?" a soft voice asked beside her, she blushed as he seemed to look straight through her. He sometimes looked so intently at her that she felt he could read her every thought.

"Take a seat, it's your ship after all" she replied in a nonchalant tone. He sighed a long suffering sigh and folded his lean frame down next to hers.

"No love, I'm the Captain, but the Pearl doesn't belong to me, she just gives me my freedom" he told her his tone steady and soft, and for once not slurred with alcohol.

_Freedom- run away tonight_

_Freedom- run away-_

_Run away tonight_

Ana looked at her friend and her Captain intently, he really was a handsome man, yet she honestly didn't think he realised it, sure he knew he was a hit with most women but he thought that was more to do with reputation than with him directly. He sighed to himself, she had never seen him look so lost in thought. Her attention was so focused on him, and he actually startled her when he spoke.

"You know what Ana, lately I've been thinking. I go on about my freedom all the time yeah? But what good is it if you are alone?" he asked her, and locked his dark gaze on her.

_We__'re made out of blood and rust_

_Looking for someone to just_

_Love without a fight_

"What do you mean? I thought that freedom was everything to you Jack?" she replied when she could breath through the tightness in her throat. His eyes danced with a mixture of emotions, yet it wasn't the hungry look of men in taverns, it was a passion and love that she doubted had ever been directed at her before.

"It does, the Pearl is the one thing that had ever let me be who I truly am, and who I want to be" he told her, being unusually serious and honest, "but some how she doesn't complete me anymore. I used to think that once I got her back the hole in my heart would close and I would be whole again. I couldn't understand why it hadn't and then I got to thinking, I've been a fool" he told her, and smiled slightly when he caught eh look on her face. "Okay more of a fool than usual. I have been missing what has been right in front of my face Ana" he told her.

_I think that you came too soon_

_You__'re the honey and the moon_

_That lights up my night_

Ana felt her breath hitch in her throat at his words, it's as if he had read her mind and was now reciting her very thoughts back to her. Many a nights she had dreamed of the two of them sat together under the star enveloped in each other's arms the moon illuminating their love struck forms, yet somehow she had always believed that it would never happen, that Jack could never feel that way for her.

_And right now, everything you want is wrong_

_And right now all your dreams are waking up_

_And right now I wish I could follow you_

_To the shores_

_Of freedom_

_Where no one lives_

"It's like you've been right before me this whole time, but I've been so blind" he told her and she nearly choked at his words. He took her silence as a negative reaction, and got to his feet. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, Jack Sparrow did not cry, and there was no way he would make himself look even more vulnerable than he already did this night. He stumbled away heading towards his cabin, until a hesitant voice stopped him.

"Jack wait!" Ana called after him, and her heart leaped in relief when he turned around and slowly walked back to her, her relief was short lived when she caught sight of the suspicious shimmering in his eyes. She couldn't believe he had laid himself out so open to her, and she had more or less broken his heart with her lack of reaction. "Why haven't you told me this before?" she asked him, as she could think of nothing else to say.

"Sometimes you don't see what is right in front of ya, even Captain Jack ain't perfect ya know" he told her, and she understood they had been together day in and day out gradually growing closer and closer, and yet it felt as though the feelings had crept up on them.

_We got too much time to kill_

_Like pigeons on my window sill we hang around_

"I'm sorry Jack, I do know what you're saying, you just caught me by surprise is all" she told him, and he breathed what she took as a sigh of relief.

"Ana love, no-one has ever stopped me falling as much as you. Every time I feel like my wings have broken and I am plummeting from the sky it's as though you're there to catch me" he told her, and she felt her own eyes feel with tears, and she shuddered in pleasure as his calloused hand softly caressed her neck and cheek.

_Ever since I been with you_

_You hold me up each time I__'m falling down_

She leant into his touch, and opened her eyes to peer directly at him, then wordlessly she moved back, and pulled her hand up to softly punch him in the arm,.

"Jack ye daft fool, I love ye! Probably have since the day I first met ya, just the two of us were too damn stubborn to admit it to ourselves or each other" she told him, and at that moment she saw the first genuine smile that Captain Jack had smiled for a number of years, and with it she felt her heart melt. The two leant back against the deck and looked up to the beautiful clear night that was just drawing in.

_Right now everything is turning blue_

_And right now the sun is trying to kill the moon_

_And right now I wish I could follow you_

_To the shores_

_Of freedom_

Jack looked away from the skyline to the beautiful woman sat besides him, she was the only woman that could ever match him and stand up to him, and he had never loved or respected anyone more. With one last glance at the ocean and sky before him, he got to his feet. He extended his hand down to the female pirate and pulled her to her feet gently.

"Ana, you complete me, all this time and it was you that filled the aching hole" he told her, and her eyes misted at his words, he leant closer his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. "Ana I love you, for you my dear are my freedom" he whispered into her ear, and then tenderly pulled her even closer their bodies fitting perfectly together. He moved his hand and gently tilted her chin up he kissed her, his lips soft and loving, and she melted into his arms. Softly he held her easing her with her love, and he knew that this time he wouldn't lose his freedom or his love.

_Freedom- run away tonight_

_Freedom- run away-_

_Run away tonight_

The End

Please review!!!!!


End file.
